The New Girl
by SpicySugar
Summary: Harry meets a new girl in King's Cross Station, and when he and the rest of the golden trio find out her identity, everything at Hogwarts changes, and Harry's world is turned upside down . . . HP-OC
1. Default Chapter

Authors' Note: Well, here I am, SpicySugar, with my co-writer, mystery writer. She has requested confidentiality, for some reason . . . Anywho, she started this story on my comp one day, and then I started helping to write it, and then, I convinced her to put it on the site! So, here we are!  
  
Disclaimer: We do NOT own HP and Co.  
  
And, since there isn't much else to say, on with chapter 1!  
  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
An average girl of average height wearing a tank top and a skirt that came just above her knees, was walking around the London train station, looking for her train.  
  
Of course, that's what any innocent, MUGGLE bystander might think. In fact, this girl was anything BUT average. Aside from being a witch, she was Violet Dumbledore, 5th great-grandchild of Albus Brian Wulfric Dumbledore. (AN: I know that there are more middle names, I think anyway, but I don't feel like looking it up, so let's just go with this . . .ummmm . . .yeah . . .) She looked in between platforms 9 and 10, thinking. 'If the platform is 9 ¾, it should be somewhere between 9 and 10, right? Oh, if only I could remember what grandfather told me!'  
  
"Need some help?" asked a male voice behind her. She whirled around, and saw a teenage guy, about her age, with black hair, green eyes, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on the right side of his forehead.

"Yeah, can you tell me where," she looked down at her ticket "Platform 9 ¾ is?" she asked, feeling very stupid. He was a muggle! He wouldn't know where the platform was! Then, she looked down at his trolley, and saw that he had a trunk, and an OWL . . .wasn't it normal for wizard's to have owls?  
  
"Oh, yes actually." He replied. Her head snapped up

"Really? Wow!"

"You ARE a witch, right?" he asked in a low voice, so as not to draw attention to himself. After all, she hadn't immediately gawked at his scar and said 'You're Harry Potter!' or anything like that.

"Yes. At least I THINK I am. I haven't gone to Hogwarts yet, but I've studied at home in my spare time."

"Oh, good," said Harry with relief. "Well, getting on to the platform is very simple, but tricky the first time. Watch me first: just walk straight at the barrier, and you go right through!" With this being said, Harry did as he had just explained, and all of a sudden, he wasn't anywhere. She gasped, looked around, and simply walked straight ahead as the guy she was talking to had done. She suddenly found herself on the platform she had been looking for. She looked around at all the other students, and then she saw the Hogwarts Express.

"Wow." She said. "It's amazing."

"Yeah. By the way, I'm Harry Potter," he said extending his hand in greeting.

"I'm Violet." She replied, taking a firm hold of his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you! Is this your first year at Hogwarts too?"

"No, this is my sixth year here. I've been going since I was 11. But I still don't think you quite understand who I am."

"I don't? I thought you said you were Harry Potter." she said, looking around nervously.

"Yeah, that doesn't ring a bell anywhere in your head?"

"Should it? Are you, like, a famous wizard or something like that? My grandfather has never mentioned you."

"Yeah, I am famous, not that I like it. I was just concerned for your sanity or something, because you didn't, like, gawk at my scar or ask for my autograph or something." He replied.

"Oh, I did see that scar, but I thought it would be polite not to bring attention to it. But, if you're famous, my grandfather would have told me about you. He knows ALL the students at Hogwarts." She replied, tilting her head to one side.

"Who IS your grandfather, anyway? Not to be rude or anything, but you have brought him up a lot." He asked.

"Oh dear, I seemed to have forgotten my manners! So sorry, Harry. Maybe you know my grandfather. Or, my 5th great-grandfather to be exact. Have you heard of 'Albus Dumbledore'?" she asked him, tilting her head the other way.

"HE'S your grandfather?! Of course I've heard of him! He's headmaster at Hogwarts! And it amazes me that he's never told you about me, since not only am I 'famous'," Harry put air quotes around the word 'famous', "but practically the whole school calls me his 'favorite student', because I always seem to manage severe punishment because of his intervening." He said with a smile. Violet giggled.

"Well, me and grandfather didn't keep in touch very often. It's all because my parents were embarrassed of our family history. He calls me his 'favorite grandchild'." She looked down. "But then, the accident happened. I have to go to Hogwarts now because I have no other living relatives who want to take me in, you see."

"You mean, your parents are . . .?" She nodded her head sadly.

"It happened about two years ago. I've kinda been wandering from house to house since then."

"Wow." Was all Harry could say.

"Yeah. Oh, dear!" she said "Are you waiting for someone? I'm sorry to have kept you so long."

"Actually-"he started, but just then, he heard someone calling his name.  
  
"Harry!!" called the red-haired teen.

"Oh, hey, Ron!" called Harry back, turning in the direction his voice was. Ron walked over, followed by a brown, bushy-haired girl named Hermione. All of a sudden, Violet became very shy and took a step back. She was unsure of what to do. '_These are Harry's friends, not mine. Maybe I should just board the train_.' She thought as she looked around the platform nervously.

"Harry, who's that?" asked Ron, pointing behind Harry. Violet just shrank back even more and turned around.

"Oh, her name's Violet." He turned around to the girl cowering in nervousness behind him. "It's OK, they don't bite, you know."

"I know, it's just been SO long since I was around more than one person." She replied looking back and forth between Harry and Ron.

"Well, maybe it's time you broke out of your shell" said Hermione, speaking for the first time.

"Ummm, okay. What's your name?" she replied, her voice shaking just a little.

"Me? I'm Hermione, and as you know already, this is Ron. He has no manners, so I'll introduce him for you." Violet giggled and smiled at Hermione.

"There's no need for that. Besides, I think it's time to board." She said and she pointed to the clock behind her without looking at it. "It IS 10:50, right?"

"Well, yeah. But how do you know what time it is? Do you have a watch?" Ron asked curiously.

"No."

"Ummm, did Harry tell you the time?"

"Nope."

"Are you physic?"

"I don't know."

"Strange" Ron whispered

"Last call for boarding!" yelled a conductor, who was standing on the platform.

"Well, let's get on!" Violet said and began walking towards the train. As she walked away, the others noticed that a white cat with gray spots had been sitting quietly and obediently on her trolley, and they also noticed the tan barn owl in the owl cage, also sitting on the trolley. They all looked at each other with raised eyebrows. As she took a couple of small bags off her trolley, the cat hopped off of it and up on to her shoulder, turned it head towards them and meowed as if saying to them '_Well, it's time to get on! Don't just stand there like a bunch of mindless little trolls!_'. This time, they stopped standing there, and got on the train.  
  
()  
  
Violet stared out at the countryside going past the window, stroking the small, purring cat in her lap. Harry looked at her and noticed a butterfly shaped scar on her left shoulder and he wondered where she got it. Hermione was rambling endlessly about all the different classes at Hogwarts, but Violet looked like she wasn't even paying attention. In fact, it looked like she was daydreaming.

"Are you excited about Hogwarts, Violet?" Harry asked Violet, who was sitting beside him. She turned her head towards him.

"Very." She said with a smile. "I can't wait for broom flying lessons. I'm thinking about joining the Quidditch team of whatever house I get put in."

"I hope we get put in the same house, V." said Ron Violet turned her head towards Ron with a question in her eyes and asked,

"Why did you call me 'V'?"

"Cause it sounded cool." Ron said with a shrug. Violet just nodded her head and looked back out the window. "Violet, are you OK? You're awfully quiet," said Harry. "Just tired." She said, turning towards Harry and gave him a sleepy smile.

"I had to walk a few miles before I found a bus stop to the station." When she had said this, Hermione and Ron gave Harry curious looks, as if saying '_And WHY would she have to WALK to a bus stop?_' Harry ignored them, as he wasn't sure Violet wanted that information shared. She laid her head against the back of her seat and closed her eyes.

"Could you all tell me some more about Hogwarts? It sounds wonderful." She said quietly.

"Okay, but you have to wake up first," said Ron. Hermione gave him a sharp look and elbowed him in the ribs.

"What?" said Ron. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," started Harry, "Hogwarts is the best place you'll ever see, in my opinion, anyway. I've called it home for the past five years," said Harry.

"Why do you call it home? Don't you have one?" Violet asked, her eyes still closed. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry again, curiously. This time they were wondering why this new girl didn't know about Harry's, erm, HISTORY. And by this point, the cat that was in Violet's lap had crawled over to Harry's lap and had fallen asleep.

"Is Cassiopeia bothering you?" she asked, eyes still closed.

"Cassiopeia?" asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione in unison.

"Mm, hm." Violet said. "She's my cat, who is sitting in Harry's lap."

"Right," said Harry, looking down at the cat awkwardly. "Well, anyway, Violet, I think it's about time you learned my history, judging by all the curious looks Ron and Hermione have been giving me." Violet opened her eyes.

"I take it that this is something that I should be awake for." She said and gave a little laugh.

"Yes, as some parts of it are just a TINY bit serious," said Harry.

"And frightening," added Hermione.

"And sad," added Ron.

"Um, are you SURE that I want to hear this? Because I have something I want to tell all of you too." She said, a bit curious.

"You'd be laughed at up at the school if you didn't know it, and, if you want to understand the stuff in the Daily Prophet, you'll have to know it," said Harry.

"Oh." Was all Violet could say, because she had no IDEA of what the Daily Prophet was, AND she didn't want to be laughed at when she got to the school.

"Actually, Harry, I think she should know about your school history, too," said Hermione.

"What, you mean all my bad Potions grades?" said Harry. Violet laughed.

"No, Harry. I mean your end-of-the-school-year-adventures." Said Hermione.

"Oh, THOSE," said Harry. Violet gave Harry a puzzled look.

"Adventures? What is she talking about?" asked Violet. Cassiopeia still sat purring in Harry's lap. "I think my cat likes you, considering that she isn't much of a lap cat, except with me, and that she's VERY shy."

"Well, moving on," said Harry. "I think it's about time you learned my history, life and school. About 27 years ago, a Dark Wizard came to power . . ." and they talked about this the whole way to Hogwarts. {AN: I mean, come on, if it can fill five books, it's surely a good enough conversation topic for god knows how many hours that train ride is.}  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{ }{}{}  
  
AN: (SpicySugar) Weeeeeell . . .? How was it? And why are you still here, reading this mindlessly boring Authors' Note? YOU SHOULD BE REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!! Review! Now!

(Mystery Writer): Oh look! A worm! Worms, worms I hate worms they make me crazy. . .

(SpicySugar): PLEASE REVIEW!!!! SHE'S TORTUREING ME!! I HAAAATE THIS SONG!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (runs around in circles) OH NO! SHE FOUND SUGAR!!! RUN AWAAAAAAYYY!!!!!!!!! (does so)


	2. The Sorting

AN: (S.S): Well, we have to say, we were expecting bigger success than this. I think the only reason we actually got reviews is because so many people have me on their Author Alert list because of Me and Emily. But oh well, we have reviews and that's all that matters! Right, M.W?

(M.W) Right! And we'd like to thank the four reviewers we have: **Alanpatty07**, **danniegirl85**, **HYPERdingdong39**, and **Eve Granger**. And, we apologize for the shortness of this chapter.

Disclaimer: We do not own HP. (But you, of course, knew this already.)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Violet stood fiddling with her robes. It was time to go into the Great Hall to get sorted. She had asked Hermione to braid her hair on the way up, to make her hair more pretty (Ron had said it would make her look more cute), but she wasn't sure she was that pretty. A couple of first-year boys had wolf-whistled at her, but Harry had defended her honor, saying that they should find something better to do. They of course, respected the "almighty and famous" Harry Potter, and scampered off immediately. She followed the other first-years into the Great Hall, and stood with them in front of the other students who, obviously, weren't first-years. She saw Harry, Hermione and Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table, and they waved at her. She smiled nervously at them, but Harry gave her a thumbs-up. She was getting lots of curious stares. She could hear some of the older students whispering things like "What's an older girl doing with the first years?" and "I've never seen her before, is she a new prefect or something?" She ignored them. Then, an older lady with her hair in a tight bun walked into the Hall, carrying a stool and a very old and dirty hat. '_Will I have to put that on? Maybe I have to get a rabbit out of it . . .?_' she found herself thinking. She waited nervously as the lady pulled out a scroll of parchment and read a name off of it.  
  
"Applehart, Kristina!" she called. A girl with stunning, strait brunette hair walked up to the stool eagerly and jammed the hat on her head. There was a short pause, and then the hat opened up a rip in itself, almost like a mouth, and to Violet's complete surprise, it shouted!  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" it said, and the girl scampered off to the table next to the Gryffindors, of which all of the students sitting at it were cheering. She stopped paying attention at this point and let her mind wander. '_What will the other students say when they find out I'm a Dumbledore? What will Ron and Hermione say? They don't know my last name! What will Grandfather say if I'm put into Slytherin?!_'  
  
Then she heard her name.  
  
"Dumbledore, Violet!" said the lady, who looked up in surprise. Violet, trembling from head to toe, slowly walked up to the stool, very aware of all the whispering going on around her. She sat down on the stool, and the lady placed the hat on her head. Again, to her surprise, a voice started talking to her. She guessed it must be the hat.  
  
"Ah, Miss Dumbledore! I was wondering when you'd come along. I remember seeing you in your grandfather's office when you were very young. But more to the point: your placement. Hmmm, you're very brave, a ready mind, very kind and loyal, and you have a quick tongue as well. It seems you would do well in any house."  
  
'Not Slytherin, please!' she thought desperately, though she wasn't sure the hat could hear her.  
  
"Not Slytherin?" said the hat. "Why, you sound very much like Mr. Potter when he was sorted. But, Miss Dumbledore, it is our choices, not our personalities that decide where we go in life, so I think you would do best in . . . GRYFFINDOR!" and the Gryffindor table burst into cheers and applause. She was hardly aware that she was getting the loudest cheer yet. The Sorting Ceremony continued, and when all the new students were now seated comfortably at their tables, her grandfather stood up.  
  
"Now, before we sink our teeth into the delicious feast out kitchens have prepared for us, I have a few start-of-term announcements to make. First, to all first years, the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden, and some of our other students should remember that as well." At this, he looked in Harry and Ron's direction. They smirked. Violet then remembered all the adventures they had told her about that they had in the forest. "Also," continued Dumbledore, "along with the other 508 items on the list of forbidden things in the castle, Mr. Filch has added anything made by the Weasley twins over the summer. I believe the full list can be seen in Mr. Filch's office. And, I believe that is all, so let us dig in!" As he said this, all the empty plates and goblets in front of Violet suddenly filled with food.  
  
"Wow!" she said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I meant to warn you about that," said Harry with a smile as he spooned some mashed potatoes on his plate.  
  
"It's just like I remember . . ."  
  
"Remember? I thought you had never been here before?" asked Ron, who had a chicken leg halfway to his lips, and some of it already in his mouth.  
  
"RON! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Hermione scolded.  
  
"I thought so too . . ." said Violet, ignoring Hermione's scolding. "But for some reason, while I was under the sorting hat, the hat said that it remembered seeing me in Grandfather's office when I was younger. And this place . . .it just looks so familiar." Violet said, pouring some water into her goblet and taking a sip.  
  
"Hmmm, that's odd." Harry said, and changed the subject. "You were up there for a long time, Violet. What did the hat say to you?" he asked curiously.  
  
"It had a hard time figuring out where to put me. It said I would do well in any house."  
  
At this, Harry, who had been about to eat some more potatoes, stopped, his fork mid-way to his mouth. He looked at her strangely.  
  
"What?" said Violet.  
  
"Slytherin included?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, yeah. I told it I didn't want to be in Slytherin, though, and-" but Harry cut her off.  
  
"Then that's why you're in Gryffindor. Did the hat say something like 'it's our choices that decide where we go' or something of the like?"  
  
"Yeah. It said . . ." at this point she stopped.  
  
Harry stopped his rambling, too, as he still didn't want Ron and Hermione to know that the hat had considered putting HIM in Slytherin. "Meet me in the astronomy tower tonight at 1:00. I want to talk to you," he said quietly and seriously. Violet nodded her head and went back to eating as if the conversation had never happened.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Violet quietly stepped out of the Gryffindor Common Room, and walked down the long, empty corridor.  
  
'Why didn't I ask Harry where in the heck the Astronomy Tower is? I don't even know where any of my classes are!'' she thought. She looked around, and sighed impatiently. She looked at her watch. It registered 12:55AM.  
  
She growled angrily, but softly. She heard the portrait open, and she heard someone walk out. She turned around to see who it was, but she couldn't see anyone. Then she heard a voice.  
  
"Violet?" it said. It sure sounded a lot like Harry . . .  
  
"Where are you?" she asked. Harry then materialized into being in front of her. She opened her mouth to scream, but Harry placed his hand over it.  
  
"Shhh" he said.  
  
"Mhdiwlkrijrr" she said, his hand still over her mouth  
  
"WHAT?" he whispered, and removed his hand. Violet gasped for breath.  
  
"I said, how did you do that?" she asked, holding her hand to her chest and gasping for air.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry. I wasn't expecting you to be right here when I came out. It's called an invisibility cloak," he said, holding up a silvery material.  
  
"Oh. It's very pretty." She said and gently touched the material. "I was standing out here, wondering where the Astronomy Tower is. You didn't give me directions, so, I was kinda in a pickle."  
  
"Oops," said Harry. "Sorry, again. If you can believe it, I forgot how to get there over the summer, too. That's where this comes in," he said, pulling an extremely old piece of parchment out of his robes.  
  
"A century old piece of parchment?" she said.  
  
"What an innocent bystander might think," he said. He took out his wand and touched the tip to the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he said. Lines started spreading all around the parchment, so it was now a map. At the top were the words "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers are proud to present: The Marauder's Map"  
  
"The Marauder's Map?" asked Violet.  
  
"Yep. This little beauty has helped me a lot more times than you could imagine." Said Harry.  
  
"And who are these people: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?"  
  
"I'll explain everything when we get to the Astronomy Tower," he said, and started walking, looking at the map.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
AN: (SpicySugar) We don't know why you are reading this pointless sentence and not reviewing!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Mystery Writer) Yeah! (points to the little purple button at the bottom of the screen) You're supposed to click on it, cause it says "Go". So "Go" and submit a review! (heeeeey. . . "Go" is the Japanese word for "five". . .weird!)  
  
(SpicySugar) Please review while I try to find Mystery Writer's education. She seems to have gone back to preschool . . . Anywho. . .REVIEW, NOW!!!!!!!!  
  
(Mystery Writer) Domo Arigato (thank-you in Japanese)! Sayonara! (Goodbye in. . .ah. . .well you know. . .[Japanese. . .lol])


	3. The Astronomy Tower

AN: again, nothing to say  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter. We know that, you know that, my stuffed teddy bear knows that . . . even Mystery Writer's Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards know that!!!

and, no time for shout-outs, sorry!  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Harry and Violet climbed up the long staircase to the top of the Astronomy Tower, their legs getting very sore. When they reached the top, Violet gasped.  
  
"Umm. . .w-we're up v-very high, H-Harry." She said looking down over the edge nervously.  
  
"Yes, I know, get used to it. Astronomy classes start this Wednesday. Anyway, you were wondering about the Messrs.?"  
  
"Umm, y-yeah." She said, still looking over the ledge. Harry noticed that her gaze was fixed on something at the bottom, as if there was someone or something there.  
  
"You know, it does help if you don't look down," he said. However, Violet did not seem to hear him. She was still staring at that fixed spot.  
  
"What are you looking at?" asked Harry, joining her at the ledge and looking down. He was used to heights, as he spent much of his time on a broomstick. All of a sudden, Violet was pulled over the edge by something, and she screamed. Harry reached out his hand to grab hers, but he was too late, and she fell over the edge and Harry saw Draco Malfoy, sitting on his broomstick with a smug look on his face. Violet had fainted, and landed in Draco's arms, and he placed her in front of him on the broomstick.  
  
"VIOLET!" Harry shouted. He couldn't do anything!  
  
Unless . . .  
  
He pulled out his wand. "Accio Firebolt!" he shouted. He concentrated every thought in his mind on his Firebolt, which, a few seconds later, came zooming up the steps of the Astronomy Tower and right next to him. He jumped on it and took off after Malfoy. His Nimbus 2001 was no match for Harry's Firebolt.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
Harry was going as fast as he could, but Draco, even with the extra burden of Violet, was still going faster than him. He leaned forward until he was practically lying down, urging his broom faster. Malfoy looked behind him and saw Harry on his tail, and started some evasive maneuvers, twisting and turning every which way, until Harry saw his final destination: The Whomping Willow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Violet had woken up to the fact that she was on broomstick, a very FAST broomstick. She looked behind whoever was flying it, and saw Harry. She reached out her hand towards him, trying to reach him. She kicked the driver in the shins, and he gave a sharp cry.  
  
"Let me go!" she screamed  
  
"Not a chance." whispered the male voice.  
  
"Somebody help me!" she screamed.  
  
"Just hold on Violet! I'm flying as fast as I can!" said Harry, who was behind them.  
  
She noticed a white flash on the ground and she decided to make one last drastic decision. She placed her fingers in her mouth and whistled. Out of nowhere came a white, winged Unicorn. As soon as it was under the broomstick, she jumped off, hoping that her aim was precise. She screamed when she saw where she was about to land.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Harry saw Violet jump off Malfoy's broom and all he could think was "Oh bloody no." Then, he looked down and saw she was jumping on a White Unicorn – a white WINGED unicorn? He never knew such things existed!  
  
At least, she was trying to jump on the unicorn. Unfortunately, she missed, and she started falling down. There was at least 100 feet between her and the ground. Harry didn't even have time to think. He had a sudden image of pixies in a second year DADA class, pulled out his wand, and shouted: "Immobulous!" Violet stopped in midair, about 20 feet from the ground. Even though she couldn't move, Harry could tell that she had again fainted. In the meantime, Malfoy had started flying toward her. Harry, feeling a fresh surge of determination, and another feeling he couldn't quite place, pointed his wand at Malfoy.  
  
"Locomotor Mortis!" he shouted. Malfoy's legs snapped together on the broom, and he lost control. So, while he was swerving from one side to another in the air, Harry was speeding towards Violet. Once he was next to her, he pointed his wand at her again. "Wingardrium Leviosa," he said, and he levitated her back into Hogwarts towards the Hospital Wing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
When Violet woke up in the Hospital Wing, her vision was blurry. All she could feel was a hand holding hers, and an ache in her head.  
  
"Where . . .am I?" she whispered. She looked over at the side if the bed and smiled. Harry was sitting there, asleep in the bedside chair and holding her hand. She slowly sat up and brought her free hand to her forehead.  
  
"Ah. . .my head. . ." she whispered again. She looked out the window on the other side of her bed, and saw a clear, open field with moonlight shining down on it. She got up slowly, released Harry's hand, and opened the window, where her unicorn was now flying at. She mounted him, and flew towards the lake trying to forget the scary encounter she had that night.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Harry woke up with a start. He remembered being in the Hospital Wing with Violet, who was supposed to be in the bed next to him. He looked over and saw that it was empty, and he got up.  
  
'Violet! She's gone! Where could she be? ' he thought urgently. He stood up, a little too fast, because he got dizzy for a moment. He took off, running down the corridor as fast as his legs would carry him, and he saw a white flash fly by one of the windows. He looked outside, and saw Violet, riding the unicorn he saw earlier. He sighed with relief. At least she was okay.  
  
For now at least.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
AN: Yes, yes, we KNOW, incredibly short, sorry!!! But, the point is: REVIEW!!!


	4. Diagon Alley

AN: still nothing to say . . . except shout-outs!

**SatanBarbie** - ummmmmm, is your review good or bad? It's kinda hard to tell . . .

**SainNikki** - we'll keep it going as long as we can!

**Princess Chisu** - we're not even sure as to why Draco kidnapped Violet . . .

**swayland** - neither can we! (we have no plot, we write as we go!)

**Eve Granger** - see response for Princess Chisu

**michelle** - your review didn't show up . . .

Okay, somehting tells us that there was a glitch in the comp and that we didnt get nearly all the people that reviewed, so if we didn't give you a shout-out but you reviewed, feel free to cuss the computer out in your next review because IT DESERVES IT!  
  
Disclaimer: do we have to repeat ourselves? You should know this by now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Violet twisted her hair around her finger. She was in a carriage, headed for Hogsmeade. She looked outside, and saw the things pulling the carriages. Frankly, they scared her.  
  
"Harry, what are those, um things pulling the carriage?"  
  
"Oh, those. They're Thestrals. You can only see them if you've seen someone die," said Harry quietly.  
  
"Can you see them?" Violet whispered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh," was all Violet could say.  
  
"What are you two lovebirds whispering about?" asked Ron. Hermione kicked him, not too subtly.  
  
"OW! What was that for?"  
  
"For being an idiot. And besides, you made Violet blush."  
  
"Blushing is a normal human reaction." This time, Violet gave Ron a sharp kick.  
  
"GEEZ! What IS this, 'Bash on Ron day'?"  
  
"Nope! I just kicked you for being and idiot, and, you DID make me blush, so consider this payback" Violet said and she smiled innocently. By then, the carriages had entered Hogsmeade, so they all got out, went into the Three Broomsticks, and headed over to their fireplace.  
  
"Violet, have you ever traveled by Floo Powder before?" asked Harry.  
  
"Uhhh, no," said Violet nervously, wondering what on earth 'Floo Powder' was.  
  
"Oh, well, it's very simple. You just take some of the powder, drop it in the fireplace, step into it, and say the name of the place you're going, which is, in this case, Diagon Alley," he explained. "One of us will go first, so you can see how it's done." Ron volunteered to do this, since he had traveled by Floo Powder the most. He did exactly as Harry had said, and he disappeared into emerald green flames. Instead of making Violet more comfortable, it made her even more scared.  
  
"Uh, Harry, can Hermione go before me, too? Just so I can make absolutely sure that I can see it done properly?" asked Violet, even though she was just delaying.  
  
"Sure," said Harry, and Hermione, too, disappeared into green flames.  
  
"Your turn," said Harry, smiling at Violet. "Just remember to speak clearly, keep your eyes shut, and make sure your elbows are tucked in, and you'll be fine."  
  
"Right," she said, and took some of the sparkling powder in her hand, which she dropped into the orange flames, turning them emerald green once again. She stepped into them, took one last look at Harry, and said, loud and clear, "Diagon Alley!" and felt herself twisting and spiraling through a maze of fireplaces. She kept her eyes shut tight and her arms crossed and pressed to her chest, as Harry had advised, and landed several seconds later in a dingy pub, Ron and Hermione there, waiting for her.  
  
"I though we were going to Diagon Alley?" she remarked to them.  
  
"We are!" said Ron. "We just have to go through the Leaky Cauldron to get there," he said.  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron?" asked Violet, perplexed.  
  
"Where we are now," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh," said Violet, as Harry appeared next to her.  
  
"Well, follow me everybody," he said, and led the way out behind the Leaky Cauldron to a courtyard. He got out his wand and tapped the third brick to the left, and the magical archway that leads to Diagon Alley appeared. Harry had a sudden memory of his first time here, and said to Violet, "Welcome, Violet, to Diagon Alley!" Violet looked at the cobblestone road filled with shoppers with awe and wonder.  
  
"Oh, where do we go first?" she said, excited.  
  
"First, we have to go to Gringotts and get you some money," said Hermione, starting to walk. Harry, Ron, and Violet followed her.  
  
"Gringotts?" asked Violet.  
  
"Wizard bank," said Harry. "It's run by Goblins."  
  
"Goblins?!" exclaimed Violet.  
  
"Don't worry, they're not too bad," said Harry.  
  
"Very clever, but not very friendly," added Ron. This didn't comfort Violet much.  
  
"But, Harry, I don't have an account at Gringotts," said Violet, her heart sinking.  
  
"You mean a vault? I figured that. You'll be using some of my gold," said Harry, as if they had agreed on this weeks ago.  
  
"But, Harry, I couldn't possibly take your money!" said Violet, but knowing there was no way around it.  
  
"Violet, my parents left me a very good bit of gold. So much, in fact, that I could buy all of mine, yours, Ron's, and Hermione's school supplies for this and next year and probably still have enough left over to put a rather large down payment on a house," said Harry. "You using some of my gold is not going to bother me in the slightest."  
  
"Well, all right . . ." said Violet, as they came up to the snowy white building that towered above all the rest.  
  
0o0  
  
Once the four of them were back out of Gringotts, blinking in the sunlight, and Violet's pockets full of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, she didn't know where to go first.  
  
"Well, now that I have money, where do I go first?" she asked her three companions.  
  
"I would suggest getting your books, first," said Harry. "Did you get a Hogwarts letter?" he asked.  
  
"Well, yes, but I didn't think to bring it," said Violet, blushing.  
  
"That's okay. I brought mine, just in case. You can use it," he said, pulling a piece of folded parchment out of his pocket and handing it to her.  
  
"Thanks, Harry," she said.  
  
"Well, Harry and me are going to head to Florean Fortescue's for some ice cream, so we'll trust you, Hermione, to help V get all her school supplies," said Ron.  
  
"Boys," said Hermione as they walked away. "Well, Violet, like Harry said, I would advise getting your books first, so we'll head to Flourish and Blotts," said Hermione.  
  
0o0  
  
After an hour and a half, Hermione and Violet had managed to get all the required books, robes, and supplies she needed, except a wand. Violet said that she wanted Harry and Ron there in addition to Hermione when she got it. It just seemed like a special event that she wanted all her friends to see. She and Hermione looked for Harry and Ron for about 15 minutes before they found them goggling at the latest model of the Nimbus series of broomsticks in Quality Quidditch Supplies. Violet lingered there for as long as she dared. She desperately wanted to buy a broom, but it was Harry's money, and she was only spending as much as she needed. She was so deep in thought about this, even after leaving the shop, that she didn't notice when Harry, Ron, and Hermione, steered her into a store called Ollivander's Wands. She got quite a shock when she looked up and found herself in what reminded her of a very strict library. Then, a man just sort of appeared from the shadows, which creeped her out big time.  
  
"Ah, Miss Dumbledore. I was wondering when I'd be seeing you," he said. Violet gulped. She seemed to have lost the ability to talk, so she just nodded. "It will be very interesting to see which wand chooses you," he added.  
  
Violet found her voice. "Excuse me sir, but what do you mean, 'which wand chooses me'?" she asked uneasily.  
  
"Ah, Miss Dumbledore, it is the wand that chooses the wizard, not the other way around," he explained. "Which is your wand arm?"  
  
"Well, I'm right handed," she said uneasily.  
  
"Right," he said, and began to rummage among the shelves, disappearing from view. He returned a minute later with a long thin box. He opened it, took out the wand, and handed it to her. He described it as "Willow, eleven and a quarter inches, unicorn hair core, slightly whippy." She took it from him, and when she didn't do anything, he said, "Well, give it a wave!" So, Violet, (feeling very foolish) waved it around, and when nothing happened, Mr. Ollivander took it back and replaced it in the shelves, returning a few seconds later with another one.  
  
"Ebony, ten and a half inches, dragon heartstring, rather pliable," he said, handing it to her. Violet, feeling rather disgusted that this wand contained part of a dragon heart, waved it rather half-heartedly, and was rather relieved when Mr. Ollivander snatched it back. This continued for some time, until, 20 wands and an exhausted arm later, he handed her a wand with the description, "Mahogany, thirteen inches, phoenix feather, non- flexible." She grabbed it and felt warmth spread throughout her entire body, and then she waved it and red and gold sparks flew out of the tip. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all clapped, and even Mr. Ollivander offered his congratulations as he wrapped up the wand in its box and handed it to Violet, who paid seven Galleons for it. She looked over at Harry, beaming. He thought her face looked like the morning sun when it was that happy.  
  
A very pretty morning sun.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: [S.S] You know what? We started this story as being set in March, right in the middle of the school year, but then we decided to write something set before then so you would understand what we were talking about. It was supposed to be just a prologue, but instead it's four chapters and growing!  
  
[M.W] YOU LIKE MY WORK!! YAAAAAAAY!!!!!  
  
[S.S] Excuse me? YOUR work? Who typed almost this WHOLE chapter because YOU'VE only read half of the first book of the HP series?  
  
[M.W] Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh . . . you . . .?  
  
[S.S] That's right, ME! Now, go sit in your corner and think up ideas for the next chapter! --Looks at readers with a guilty expression-- Uhhhhh, I mean, go sit in your corner and . . . uhhhh . . .oops . . . (I really did type most of this chapter; Mystery Writer really has only read half the first book, and no, I do not torture M.W into thinking up ideas for future chapters. I was just saying that for fun, right M.W?)  
  
[M.W] Right. (Inner me: you know peanut butter and bananas-  
  
[S.S] AND CHEERIOS!!!  
  
[M.W] . . . Uhhhhh . . . right, and cheerios . . . make a very good sandwich combo!)  
  
[S.S] That's what I had for lunch today!  
  
[M.W] . . . Right. (Look who's gotten into the sugar stash . . . AGAIN . . .)  
  
[S.S] HEY! FYI, I have not had ANY chocolate chip cookies today!  
  
[M.W] --Holds up cookie-- Look, a cookie! --Throws cookie-- GO GET IT!!  
  
[S.S] COOOOOKIIIIIIIIIIE!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! --Runs after cookie--  
  
[M.W] Sorry about that. --Points to little purple button at the bottom left of the screen-- Now, review this chappie please! I'll give a cookie to all of you who do! --holds up another cookie--  
  
[S.S] --returns, shoving first cookie in her mouth-- MY COOKIE!!!!!!!! -- runs after Mystery Writer--  
  
[M.W] --runs away-- PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE ALL MY COOKIES GET STOLEN!!!!! (and before my sugar-high co-author kills me!)


End file.
